Evil's Gift
by DemadeAmin
Summary: That's give it all away!! can't do that HINT: Sailor Moon :)
1. The Birthday Surprise

"Every Gift in its own way is good" Mamoru wrote on Usagi's birthday card. With the card he attached a key to his apartment. Usagi was finally turning 18 and now they could fulfill their dreams and get married. "My beloved Usako." Mamoru said to himself with a smile, thoughts of their future flooded his mind. He slipped the card into his pants' pocket and opened his dresser drawer, pulling out the hidden 24-karat ring. It was decorated with moon and star shaped diamonds in the set. Mamoru pulled a small black box from his pocket and placed the jewel inside. "I can't wait," he thought to himself, his smile knowing she would accept. A soft knock came to the door. Mamoru's jumped slightly and transformed into Tuxedo-kamen, shoved the box into his breast pocket, and rushed to the door. He stopped before it, straightened his jacket and tipped him hat a little to the side, then took a deep breath. He opened the door slowly and braced for impact. An unexpected gasp came instead and he slowly looked up from under his hat. Rei stood before him, dressed in a ball gown and slightly buzzed. and from the looks a little too happy. She shoved her way into his apartment, kissing him roughly to his couch, and pushing him down onto it. He rose quickly and flipped her, pinning her against the cushions.  
"Rei!! NO!!" he shouted in anger. He slowly released his grip as Rei sat stunned by his tone of voice.. She burst into tears and threw herself into his arms.  
"I'm sorry Mamoru, I don't know what came over me, I just-" Rei was cut off by Mamoru's comforting hug.  
"It's okay Rei, I understand," he said as he stroked her hair. "Look, I need your opinion on something.it's for Usako.." Mamoru pulled the velvet box from his pocket and took his place on the coffee table, since there was clearly no room upon the couch. Rei sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes and waited to see what Mamoru held. He opened the black box to her; the ring was caught in the light and shined brightly like the sun. Rei covered her mouth in surprise and reached to touch it. A small whimper came from the doorway. 


	2. The Get Away

Teary-eyed Usagi stood, leaning for support against the doorway. Her heart filled with pain. Her very own Mamoru was proposing to her best friend, Rei.. Mamoru and Rei rose to their feet.  
  
"Usako, this isn't-" Mamoru began.  
  
Mustering her strength, Usagi stood straight up and snapped at him, "This isn't what? What it looks like? It's exactly what it looks like!" Usagi turned and stormed out.  
  
Mamoru shot a glance of fear at Rei. He quickly closed the box, tucked it into his pocket, and went after Usagi.  
Usagi stood, waiting for the elevator, shaking in tears and hatred.. Mamoru spotted her and took off in a dead run, as if something was after him. He caught her by the arm.  
"Usako. please.." He begged her to stay.  
She turned on her heal and slapped him. "Stay away from me Chiba- Mamoru, I've seen enough.." She spat the words at him.  
The elevator door slid open. She pulled her arm from his grasp and entered. "I don't want this fantasy anymore!" Usagi ripped the brooch from her school uniform and threw it at him. "Have a nice life Mamoru." The doors slid closed.  
Mamoru slowly picked up Usagi's brooch. "Oh, Usako.."  
  
Usagi's tears streamed down her face as she ran through the parking lot. She fumbled with her keys as she reached her car. She poked the key almost everywhere except the keyhole in which it needs to go into.. She finally gets it in and unlocks the door, collapsing into the seat and crying. She slams the door shut and shakes as she once again attempts hand and eye coordination to start the engine, this time it doesn't take as long. The engine revs to life and the doors lock as she puts the car into Drive, suddenly a sound of something hitting the window echoes in the car. Usagi jumps, and looks out the window. Mamoru stood at the car window, banging upon it, his hands failing to open the locked car door.  
"Usako!! Please!" Tears filled his blue eyes once more. A weakness came over him, making him drop to his knees. "Usako. please??.. Usako." His banging lessened and the sound was barely heard.  
Rei appeared in the doorway in her flowing gown. Feeling betrayed, Usagi stared at Rei full of anger. She hit the gas and sped away, leaving Mamoru on his knees. He bent down covering his tear stained face with an arm and supporting himself with the other. Rei rushed to his side and helped him up. 


End file.
